TDRT Episode 4- We are the Champs
by Agang11
Summary: The hunt for a mysterious lake monster creates some drama among the Screaming Patriots. Will they be able to pull together for the win, or will they sink to their dooms?
1. Chapter 1

_**~1~**_

_**Strange Occurrences**_

_Last time on Total Drama Road Trip: Our travelers were sent out on a quest to save my life in Washington DC. Izzy conked out early, Connor did some quick thinking, and Sierra got pregnant! Yeah, didn't see that comin'. huh? Will Cody accept the fact that he'll be a daddy soon? Will Izzy choose to forgive or to kill Connor? And who will turn out the 'Champ' today? Find out all this and more right now on Total… Drama…__** Road Trip!**_

As per usual the winning team got luxury rooms at the best hotel in the city. The downside: Heather was with them now. At this moment the Screaming Patriots were enjoying the hotel's buffet, which Heather had eaten most of. "Dang girl," Leshawna said, "what's gotten into you? You're eating some whacked out stuff!"

It was true. Heather was eating some weird combos. Cereal with mustard, bagels smeared with bacon grease, even an omelet made with ham, cheese, and tapioca pudding. "I'm just into trying new things." Heather said. "Ooo, I could sure go for some peanut butter sausage patties right now."

{Leshawna: I don't know what's up with Heather, but she has been acting super weird lately. First she's eating an entire kitchen of food, then she's crushing on Harold, and now she's eating peanut butter sausage? There's somethin' going on, and I'm gonna find out what.}

{Connor: The main problem with Heather being on my team now is that I can't use this *Holds up paper bag* against her anymore. Guess I'll need to find a new way to gain an advantage.}

Connor was currently about to enjoy a huge stack of waffles when he noticed Izzy shooting daggers at him. "What?" He said to her. She responded by slamming his waffles in his face. {Connor: She seriously can't be mad at me for voting for her, can she? She tried to make a move on me when she's involved with Owen. I was just trying to keep a fight from happening. I'm supposed to be the good guy here!}

Chris called the teams to the parking lot soon afterwards. "Attention competitors," he announced, "today's challenge will test your swimming skills, and your fearlessness. Also, since there appears to be quite a bit of tension between you all, we're hoping to resolve that a little, or maybe help it grow. Hey, I don't care either way. The first team to arrive at our location will get a special advantage in the challenge. Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

_**~2~**_

_**The Puns Start Making Sense**_

The Patriots chose Connor to drive, while the Pioneers chose Courtney. The Pioneers pulled ahead rather quickly, fortunately Connor had a plan. {Connor: So, remember those stink bombs I planted in the Pioneer's RV before Seattle that one time? Well that plan worked so nice, I'm tryin' it twice. *Pulls out remote and presses button. Beeping noise comes from all over area* What the? *Noxious gas explodes from all over*** AUGH! What the heck?! **I put these on the other RV! *Pulls over and tries to open door but can't get out* _What have I done to deserve this?!}_

The Patriots were confused at the least. Why had Connor pulled over? Izzy knew. After a few minutes more of trying to open the door and windows to get out, Connor sucked it up and kept driving. The Pioneers still made it first, however. The door finally opened and Connor dove out and started kissing the ground. "_Oh sweet Jesus thank you!_" He yelled to the sky.

Chris just stared at him. "Yeah, that's normal." He said sarcastically. "Anyways contestants, welcome to Lake Champlain, New York/Quebec. Since the Pioneers got here first they get these." Chef came over and handed each Pioneer an underwater camera. "And the Patriots get these." Chef handed them each a regular camera. "Today's challenge is a photo hunt for the best that lives here in Lake Champlain: the dreaded Champ!"

"Champ?" Duncan said. "How can anything named Champ be threatening?"

"Funny you should say that," Chris said, "Chef's nickname in high school was Champ."

Chef immediately grabbed Duncan's arm and twisted it in a way that shouldn't have been humanly possible. "You trying to say I'm not threatening, punk?"

"No sir." Duncan whimpered. {Duncan: *Looks at his now epically broken arm* Well that sucks.}

{Leshawna: And with that Duncan's out of the challenge. Thanks Chef.} "Little too far there Chef." Chris warned. "Anyways, both teams will be diving underneath the lake to try and snag a photo of Champ with your cameras. First team to get a pic and show it to me wins."

Courtney raised her hand. "But isn't Champ just a myth? How are we supposed to get a picture of a fictional creature?"

"Well, we were originally going to have you try to get a photo of a stuffed version of the beast, but after Tyler came back in Seattle with a real picture of Bigfoot, we decided you should try for the real thing." {Courtney: Stupid Tyler!} "Oh, and, as an added bonus, all divers will have to wear these special wetsuits and oxygen helmets for the challenge. Two members of each team will be viewing a sonar map to try and direct their teammates towards Champ. Pick who'll be staying above."

Both teams huddled up. "I think the two that should stay above are Heather and Izzy," Connor said, "any objections?"

"Um, yeah." Izzy said. "Why can't I be a diver?"

"Because you were the one who jacked with the front seat and made us get here last." Connor said.

"I did not!" {Izzy: I totally did! It was so easy it almost wasn't fun. Almost.}

"Okay, then how about Heather and I stay above then?" Leshawna suggested.

"That works."

The Pioneers meanwhile weren't having as easy a time deciding. "I think it would be a major waste of my mad swimming skills if I stayed above!" Harold argued. "Why can't someone else do it instead?"

"Because I need a way to keep entertained since I can't participate." Duncan said annoyed. "Just deal with it, Doris!"

There was grumbling, but Harold agreed. Chris had one more thing to announce. "Oh, and as an added bonus each helmet has a special radio communicator so that you can communicate. But be careful because whatever you say everyone will hear." The teams groaned.

This would not be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~3~**_

_**Photo Finished**_

The divers changed into their new dive-suits. They were form-fitting. Like, extremely form-fitting. "Am I the only one that can barely breathe?" Owen asked when he got out of the changing room.

Then Izzy stepped out in her suit. {Connor: I'm not gonna lie. She was flippin' hot! AH! *Slaps himself* Bad Connor! She's with Owen.} "Lookin' nice, Izzy." Connor said as she walked by, disregarding his existence.

Duncan and Harold, and Heather and Leshawna were led to their stations. Both groups got a separate tent equipped with a sonar system and radio communicator. "Be warned," Chris said, "these radios follow the same rules as the divers' ones." Harold groaned. {Harold: So basically if we find something the other team will be able to hear about it too! This is bogus!}

The Pioneers then put on their helmets and dove in. The Patriots were still trying to figure out how they could use their regular cameras underwater. Ted however had a plan. "I already have an underwater camera." He explained. {Ted: A good journalist is always prepared for any type of shot.} "How 'bout this: if any of you guys see anything then just call me."

"That's taking a pretty big risk dude." Connor said. "The other team's gonna hear if we say anything."

"I was on my school's swim team. I can get there and back to Chris in no time. The Pioneers won't stand a chance."

"Okay, if you want to do it." {Gwen: If Ted is right, then we win the challenge and get to sleep in a luxury hotel. If he's wrong, he'll go home no matter what. It's a win/win.}

They put on their helmets and dove in. They decided to pair up again, like in Seattle. Cody went with Connor, Gwen went with Izzy, and Ted went alone. Cody and Connor swam in silence for about three minutes until Cody decided to ask the question on his entire team's minds. "Dude, why does Izzy hate you so much?"

Connor sighed. "It's because I voted for her in Seattle."

"I know that feel, bro. But why would that make _Izzy _mad?"

"I guess because she thought I liked her, or something."

"Do you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, she's totally hot and, I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda' into the crazy type. But she's with Owen. I just couldn't do that to someone."

"Um, dude, they broke up."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. In season three. Jamaica." {Connor: How did I forget that? Aw man! Stupid! *Smacks forehead*}

Meanwhile, Harold was detecting something on the sonar near Sierra. "Sierra, there's something huge coming your way! Get ready!" {Sierra: I was totally freaking out! If I were to get eaten by some giant lake monster, it would be the end of the Cody bloodline! I wasn't gonna risk Cody Jr.'s life just for a challenge! Or _Sierra _Jr.'s life. Or maybe Roxanne's life. I'm still deciding on the name.} Sierra quickly swam away from the approaching monster. "Sierra! What the heck are you doing?!" Harold exclaimed.

"Cody Jr./Sierra Jr./Roxanne will not be put in danger!" It was then that a large shadow passed over Sierra. "AIIIEEE! I'll protect you, my child!' She screamed, putting her arms around her stomach.

It was then she heard Owen over her radio. "Um, Sierra, whatcha doin'?" Sierra looked up to see Owen floating above her.

"Of course it is." She muttered.

Meanwhile, Ted was swimming through the lake, taking pictures of all the amazing stuff underwater. {Ted: This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I can't risk missing these awesome shots.} Robin saw him taking a pic' of some fish. "Hey, you're Ted right?" She said.

"Yeah." He said, not looking away from the fish. Robin wasn't going away so he turned to look at her. "Aren't you on the other team?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering why you're trying to take a shot of a school of fish. Shouldn't you be trying to find Champ?"

Ted sighed. "I am a journalist." Ted explained. "And, as a journalist, I can't risk losing a good picture, no matter how worthless it may seem. When I take a look at these fish, I don't see fish. I see a story waiting to be told. What are these fish thinking? What are their stories? I see a perfect picture just waiting to be found in this scene. I see a message that can be told to millions of people, just through this picture." {Robin: God, that's so hot!}

{Gwen: God, that's so corny!} It was then that Gwen heard something nearby. It sounded like… _snoring?_ She swam over a ridge to find a huge Plesiosaur-like monster sleeping on the lake bottom. "Ted, get over here fast! We found Champ! Come over to the ridge by the docks!" Ted quickly swam in her direction. Unfortunately, Robin was close on his tail.

Ted easily got to Champ first. He raised his camera, pressed the button, and… Nothing. The camera wouldn't take a picture. "Oh no! I'm out of film!" {Gwen: The guy wasted all of his film on shots of lake-life and other worthless junk. See ya' later, Photo-boy.} Robin swam up and quickly snapped a picture. She swam back to Chris as the Patriots cussed out Ted loudly over the radio.

When Robin got ashore she ran up to Chris and showed him the pictures. "Congratulations Killer Pioneers! Tonight you shall sleep in the best Bed & Breakfast in all of Quebec!" The Pioneers cheered.

Connor crawled out of the lake. {Connor: So now we face our third elimination. Sorry Ted, but you gone.} Izzy crawled out next. She walked right up to Connor with her fists clenched. Connor quickly put his hands over his head. "Okay, whatever I did this time, I get that you're mad but-" Izzy stopped him by kissing him. "You heard what I said?"

"Kinda' hard not to."

And that was the perfect way to end with a loss.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~4~**_

_**Out of the Picture**_

After the Patriots had voted Chris came out with his plate of licenses. "When I call out your name come up and get your license. Connor. Izzy. Heather. Leshawna. Cody." He paused for a moment. "Gwen and Ted. You two are the only ones who received votes tonight. The final license goes to…" Gwen smiled contently. She knew that Ted was going home tonight. Chris called out the name. "Ted." Gwen sat upright in surprise. _She_ was going home?!

"_What?!_" She yelled. "Why am I going home?!"

"There are six votes against you." Chris explained. "Cuff her Chef!" Chef handcuffed Gwen and pushed her towards the Loser Cruiser.

"Dude, this is crazy!" Leshawna shouted

"Yeah, I know that we all voted for Ted!" Connor exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter," Chris said, "the votes were for Gwen, so Gwen's out."

Gwen was put in the Loser Cruiser. "This isn't over!" She yelled out the window. "Ted, You're dead! You hear me? _**DEAD!**_"

That night, Ted lie awake in his bunk in the Patriots' RV, thinking about what he had done. His team would definitely be gunning for him now. {Ted: I may have fixed the votes, but that doesn't mean I'm dead. It just means that I have to play harder. Watch out Total Drama! There's gonna be a new number 1 in this house!}

_Whoa! Now that's a player right there! Will Ted's team forgive him for what he did? Will Gwen's elimination be avenged? Find out next time on Total… Drama… __**Road Trip!**_


End file.
